1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, this invention is believed to pertain to apparatus for processing I.C. components affixed to and carried in a precise array on punched tape. These components are trimmed and shaped by dies in this apparatus. This apparatus may be used for components whether with two or three leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of taped I.C. components for P.C. board use is well known, but the known apparatus for processing is for a particular component. Changing of the apparatus for processing the leads of a different component is not easily acomplished. Usually the taped components have only two leads and in trimming little or no bending is contemplated. Precise forming of leads for insertion in holes formed in P.C. boards is not contemplated to be achieved with a single set of dies. Special apparatus and dies are known but an ability to make adjustments or changes with short shut-down times are not conventional.
Many U.S. patents have been directed toward the processing of taped components including specialized apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,658 as issued to SNYDER et al on Aug. 16, 1983. The use of reels for storing and withdrawing strips with like apertures is well known. This is particularly well known in photographic film and the like. Transporting sprockets, with and without power drive assists, are also well known. In the present apparatus it is contemplated that the taped electronic component is stored in reel form and is fed to a processing station whereat the component is shaped and/or trimmed and the tape is fed to a discarding chute and the now trimmed and shaped component is accumulated in the bin.